


The Ennui of a Gay in Space

by The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light



Series: Gays in Space [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Among us, Longing, Loss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light
Summary: It was quiet as the lights flickered out, or as quiet as it ever got on the old junker they called a station out in Sector 8. The gravity stabilizer thrummed and the ventilation wheezed in a way that ate at a person. Oliver Wood used to think that sound would follow him around after they finally got off this run down jalopy but that didn't bother him anymore. Hardly anything did these days including the sound of approaching footsteps.
Relationships: Black & Green (Among Us), Black/Green (Among Us), Green/Impostor (Among Us), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Gays in Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043736
Kudos: 5





	The Ennui of a Gay in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was just going to be an original story but then I don't know what happened.
> 
> Special things to my to my amazing date mate who helped me with the grammar.

It was quiet as the lights flickered out, or as quiet as it ever got on the old junker they called a station out in Sector 8. The gravity stabilizer thrummed and the ventilation wheezed in a way that ate at a person. Oliver Wood used to think that sound would follow him around after they finally got off this run down jalopy but that didn't bother him anymore. Hardly anything did these days including the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
“Oliver is... is that you, why are you just sitting there? Come on we need to get to electrical.”  
  
“It's fine, I'm sure someone else will get it. Why don't you sit down for a minute?” Oliver said quietly, unable to look at the all-too-familiar face of the man standing next time.  
  
“No offense Olly, but sitting around in the dark in the middle of a code black isn't the smartest idea you've ever had.” Despite his critical tone, Jet Dubhan sat down crossing his arms. “Honestly if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a death wish or something!”  
  
“It's fine,” and as if on command the lights crackled back on, “See what I mean?”  
  
“Frankly, I don't. Two people are dead and we still don't know who the imposter is.” 

“Well it's you, isn't it?” Oliver's tone was all too even given the situation. The communication station was sabotaged, and Willard White and Dr. Carmine had both been found dead over the course of the last three days.

The other man, clearly distressed, springs back on his feet “Olly! What do you mean?! You can't be serious! For fuck sake baby, it's me! You've known me since third grade, ask me anything, something only I would know!”  
  
Oliver wished more than ever that he could smoke on this damn station. “See that's the thing, from the best that I can tell you've copied all of his memories.”

The dark eyed man could only gape at Olly who seemed almost uninterested. “Don't be stupid. Can you even hear yourself right now? What makes you think I'm the imposter?”  
  
Oliver gave a heavy sigh, he was already regretting this but his eyes finally settled on his face, on Jets face. “There are two people dead-”  
  
“And you don't think I care!” he yelled, dragging his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
Oliver could only shake his head, “That's my point, Jet wouldn't have given two shits.” At that the other man could only stare at him. “Don't get me wrong, he had enough social graces to fake it, but he wouldn't have cared. Hell, he'd probably be happy to see White dead.”  
  
The noise of the ship became deafening as the two men remained there, silent for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, before Oliver finally heard him speak in an unfamiliar tone. “Do you think I'm some kind of monster?”  
  
Oliver could only chuckle at that “No, I can't say I know who **you** are, enough to say that.” Oliver watches the other man stand so eerily still. “ look, relax. I'm not going to tell anyone.”

And with a voice so close to Jet’s that it hurt Oliver to listen to He asked “Why did you come here?”  
  
“Because Jet wanted to, he always loved the stars.” 

He couldn't quite read Olly’s tone but that wasn't anything new. He rarely could. 

“I already know that, that's not what I'm asking.” He said taking a seat next to Olly who looked like his thoughts were in another place.

“Aw, that question. Would you believe me if I told you he's not as bad as he seems?” Olly smiles for the first in a week, like he's sharing a private joke and maybe he is.  
  
“No, no I wouldn't”, the familiar looking man doesn't see the humor in it but Olly laughs regardless.  
  
“What can I say... there's just something about him. I've always been drawn to him, like a moth to the fla-”, the kiss took Oliver by surprise. It would be so easy to lose himself there, but no. And a moment later he was drawing back. “That's... sweet of you. But I, rather not. If that's all right?” 

Olly stood to leave but looked like he was waiting for something.

“I don't understand you.”  
  
“Look, if you're not going to kill me now, why don't you go take down Barry Denim. He should be alone in navigation about now and he's been really annoying since this whole thing began.” Olly looked eerily calm as he spoke.  
  
“I... really don't understand you!?” He was beside himself as Olly gave him another smile.  
  
“What can I say, Jet’s not the biggest dick here.”  
  
The human notion of a double entendre wasn't lost on him, “Yes, I am well aware of that.” And at that Olly burst out laughing, long and hard like when he was a kid. He left still chuckling. Leaving the Body Snatcher alone with the thrumming of the gravity stabilizer, the wheezing of the ventilation shafts, and a haunting laughter that he was sure would follow him to the rest of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end up really love it if you'd leave a comment! or constructive criticism.


End file.
